


You Shall Pass

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 'borrowing' your neighbors internet he comes over to confront you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shall Pass

“My new neighbor is stealing my internet.” Chris looks over at Brandon who just sighs.

“Well, you’re the one who made it a shitty Lord of the Rings reference.”

“Hey!”

“Well, you did! You named your wifi Gandalf, and your fucking password is ‘You Shall Not Pass’! What did you expect, Chris?” Brandon looks over at him as he scoots his chair back.

“I expected not to have people steal my internet.” He slips on his shoes by the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna go tell them to knock it off!”

“Chris, it’s 10 o’clock at night!” Chris just walks out the door as Brandon talks. “Fine, you go get punched in the face by some dude.” He settles back down on the couch to continue his research.

\-----

You had just finished typing up the report for work and were busy printing it out as you quickly checked your work email and FaceBook when there’s a knock on the door. You look down at the time, then at your door.

“Go away.” You whisper at the door as your printer spits out papers. More knocking. “Crap.” You close your laptop, push your glasses on top of your head, grab the hammer that sat on the couch next to you, and then went to go look out your peep hole. Oh, it was your neighbor; you saw him the other day when you were moving in. You place the hammer on the floor and then unlock the deadbolt, leaving the chain in place. “Yeah?”

“You’re stealing my internet.” He says bluntly, peering at you through the crack.

“Gandalf?”

“So, you are!” You squint at him, _shit_ , you pull your glasses off the top of your head and put them on. _Okay, so he didn’t look too mad._

“Hey, Gandalf, sorry. It’s just until I get my internet set up. I’ll pay you or something, but it was just for a little bit tonight because I had to get some work in.”

“Chris.”

“What?”

“My name is Chris.”

“Uh… Y/N.” You push your hand through the crack in your door and he smiles, grabbing onto your hand. “But listen, Chris, if you don’t want people stealing your internet, maybe change the password?” You pull your hand back through the door and put it on your hip. “Like if you really like that scene and want to reference it you could use ‘Balrog of Moria’ or even ‘Bridge of Khazad-dum’, something not so obvious. Hey, you could probably even use ‘Fly you fools’!” He just stares at you. “Listen, I’m sorry. I just need it for like, 5 more minutes, I swear. Then you can change the password because I have an appointment set up to get mine going in the morning.” You lean against your wall. “Do you like muffins?”

“What?”

“Muffins. I make some mean orange pineapple muffins. I could bring some over

tomorrow, as an apology for stealing your internet.”

“Uh, sure, that sounds great. I’m working from home tomorrow, so just...” He gestures towards his place.

“Got it. And sorry, again.”

“I’m sorry too, for just… Barging over here so late at night.” He scratches the back of his head. “I hope I didn’t, uh, disturb anyone.”

“Nah, you’re good, just me and my handy dandy laptop getting some work done.” The printer prints out the last page and beeps. “Yeah, yeah, and you too trusty printer. But yeah, think about changing that password.”

\-----

“So, I see you didn’t get punched in the face.” Brandon comments without looking up. Chris slips his shoes back off and pads into the living room, falling face first into the couch next to Brandon. He mumbles into the couch.

“What?” Brandon looks over at him as the man on the couch turns his head.

“My new neighbor is cute, and she knows Lord of the Rings. She’s bringing apology muffins tomorrow.”

“Yeah? What kind?”

“Orange pineapple.”

“Man, now I’m mad I have to go into work tomorrow. Save some for me.”

\-----

“Noooo, I mean it’s not like I had anything planned today. It’s not like I took the day off or anything...” You slip on your oven mitts and pull the pan of muffins out, tossing it with a clang on top of the oven. “Not like I have fucking work to do.” The phone rings as you mumble to yourself. “I swear to god… Hello? No, yeah I got them done last night and faxed them in. What? No, I triple checked them. You’re fucking joking. I never got that email. Yeah, yeah, I’ll check and get back to you.” You click the phone off and toss it on the counter. Rubbing your forehead you walk back into the living room and flop onto the couch, dragging your laptop to you. “Please, please have not changed the password yet.”

\-----

Chris sits with his head on his table, laptop in front of him and a word doc open with the cursor flashing, waiting. He tilts his head up and sighs, "Stop that. Stop blinking." He's interrupted by a light knock at his door. "Muffins?" He goes over and pulls the door open. "Muffins! And a laptop." He looks at his new neighbor, eyebrow raised.

“So, I see you changed your wifi password, and not to something I suggested last night...” She smiles as she holds the plate of muffins out at him.

He takes it and pulls the door open wider, stepping back. “I thought you had the internet guy coming in today?” He says with a small laugh. She sighs, walking over to his table and putting her laptop down.

“I did, but he decided he had other things to do today. Annnd I just realized I kinda barged in here and made myself at home.” She picks the laptop back up and holds it to her chest. “But, I was just wondering if I could borrow your internet for just a little bit longer? I’ll make you more muffins.”

“Is that why you brought your laptop?”

She laughs. “Yeah, I figured I’d let you type it in, that way I wouldn’t know it—so you wouldn’t have to change your password again—because I know that can be a pain in the ass. Then, when I’m done I can just forget your network and you don’t have to worry about me on your internet again.”

\-----

You hold your laptop out to Chris, wiggling it a little as you smile. He smiles back, _man he is cute._

“Yeah, go ahead and turn it on. I’ll go put these in the kitchen.”

“Thanks, Chris.” You sit at the table, opposite of his own laptop. You perch your foot on the edge of the chair and tuck your knee under your chin as you open up the laptop and sign in. This was such a pain in the ass. You hate being intrusive like this—you don’t even know the guy, yet here you are demanding internet. You hear a moan from behind you. You turn to see Chris in the doorway of the kitchen, muffin in hand, eyes closed, and mouth chewing.

“This is delicious.”

“Thank you! I make some good chocolate chip ones too, but the orange pineapple is my favorite, especially in the summer.” You pick the laptop up and hold it out to him.

“TheOneRing—E’s are 3’s, first letters are capped, no spaces.”

“Soo...” You type it in and show him ‘Th3On3Ring’. He nods and you log in. “You sure you’re okay with me having it?” You screw up your face, and with your best Gollum voice spit out, “the dirty internet thief?” He starts laughing, then choking on muffin. “Oh no, please don’t die on my muffins. Please don’t die while I’m in your apartment.” You hop up and then whack him on the back a couple times. “Especially don’t die because of my atrocious Gollum impression.” He’s bent over, hands on his knees, making a strangled sound as you whomp on his back.

He holds his hand up after a couple whomps. “I’m fine, I’m good.”

You bend down next to his face, your hand resting on the back of his shoulder. “Are you sure? Because I do not want my second act of being your neighbor—after stealing your internet—to be killing you. I mean who’ll want to be my neighbor after that?”

He stands, taking a deep breath, and chuckles. “I don’t think you're given a choice in prison, Y/N.”

“Hmm, true. But are you sure you’re okay?” You stand as well, hands on hips, eyebrows drawn together as you look at him with concern.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it, and your Gollum was not atrocious. It was pretty spot on actually.”

“Which means it was atrocious.” You grin. “Anyway, thanks for the internet—and not dying—but I have to get back to my place and get some work done.”

“Yeah, same.” He looks over at his laptop and grimaces.

“Oh, I can tell by the look on your face you’re enjoying what you’re doing… So what are you doing?” You turn, grabbing your laptop and closing it, holding it against your chest.

“Just working on a script.”

“Oh, so you’re a writer...” You say slowly.

“Hey, yes, but I have a job. Writing is my actual job. Full time.” He says pointing at you.

“Oh, so you’re a writer.” You say more serious this time, a hint of a smile on your face. “Gotcha. You’ll have to let me read something you wrote sometime then.” You say, heading for the door.

“Watch.”

“Hmm?” You turn.

“Watch, it’s a script, for a show. I’ve written a couple actually. My friend Aaron and I, we actually just premiered a show on our channel today. It’s on YouTube, look it up when you got a minute. It’s called ‘Social Disorder’.” He walks to the front door, opening it for you.

“‘Social Disorder’ huh? On YouTube? Alright, after I get my work done I’ll be sure to look it up. Now don’t go choking on any more muffins, Gandalf.” You pat his chest as you walk out of his apartment and head back over to yours.

\-----

Three hours later you take your glasses off and toss them onto the keyboard, rubbing at your eyes. The email you missed last night fucked up everything you had done yesterday, and you’ve been trying to fix it up so you could send it back, but fuck. It was just so much. You groan and look at the clock just as your stomach growls. “Yeah yeah, let’s go see what we can scrounge up.” You’re halfway to the kitchen when there is a knock at the door. “Ugh, I swear if that’s the internet guy I’m gonna kick him in the shins.” You take the small detour to the front door and pull it open. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Is this a bad time?” Chris looks taken aback. You rub at your eyes again.

“Kinda, sorry. What’s up?" You pull the door open and then walk off back towards the kitchen.

"Oh, well,” Chris walks in, closing the door behind him, "it's just kinda, you know, around lunch time. And since you have not come back to my place to tell me how hilarious 'Social Disorder' is, I assumed that you were still working."

You sigh, nodding as you open the fridge. "You assume correctly.”

“Well, there’s a Chipotle down the street...” You stand up, slamming the fridge shut.

“Gimme five minutes.” You stroll past him back towards your bedroom.

“Anyway, I was thinking take out, then back to maybe, uh, my place for a movie? Or I can show you a couple things I’ve done.” You listen as he talks loudly down the hall as you change clothes quickly, swiping a brush through your hair and throwing on some lip balm.

You walk back out, grabbing your purse, and then loop your arm through Chris’. “Alright, sounds good. Let’s go.” You drag him to the door, slamming your laptop closed as you go.

\-----

“I can’t believe you ate that whole burrito, Chris.” You sit in his living room, slouched down on his couch with Lord of the Rings on the TV and your hand across your full stomach.

“Well, you ate all the chips and guac. What was I supposed to do?” He says playfully.

“Oh shit, did I?” You pick up the chip bag next to you, peering into it. “Whoops, well that’s a nice way to say thanks for buying me lunch—which, again, you shouldn’t have.”

“Well, I was the one to ask you out.”

“What?” Dropping the bag you look over at him.

“To lunch.” He says quickly, flustered. “I asked you out for lunch, because it was lunch time—and I figured you were hungry, and I was trying to be neighborly.”

“Mmhmm. Okay.” The credits start to roll on screen and you sigh. “Well, back to work for me.” Chris stands as you do.

“Well uh, thanks for going to lunch with me, and the muffins. The muffins were great.” He follows you to the door, opening it for you.

“I’m glad, because I owe you a lot of muffins. Hopefully, and fingers crossed here, the guy should be out here tomorrow.” You stop on your way out the door and turn towards him. “You know...”

“Huh?”

“If you were to ask me _out_ out… I wouldn’t say no.” You stand on your tiptoes and place a little kiss on his cheek. “Thanks for lunch.” You smile at him, turn, and then walk the couple steps back to your place.

Closing the door behind you, you walk back to your kitchen table and open the laptop back up with a smile on your face. You get back to work, plugging in the missing information and fixing up everything when there’s a knock at the door. With a sigh you stand, going over to the door and opening it. “Chris? I just left your place.” His hands are in his pockets and he’s looking down at his feet. He takes a deep breath before he looks up at you, eyes hopeful, with smile on his lips.

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

 


End file.
